


The Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, also teru bokuto and tendou (he's not even in this oops) are the presidents, i just love daishou, it's my terushou wedding fic, second thoughts i guess, this was actually for school lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terushima looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful, eyes red and cheeks swollen. He looked back at his suit, the white balloon flower contrasting against his own yellow suit.“Bokuto!!! I can’t get married today!” Terushima shouted at Bokuto. “It’s too early. Will Daishou even want to marry me? I don’t know anymore!”—also known as my ugly terushou wedding fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got a 17/19 on this so my teacher can suck my ass this is amazing

Terushima looked at himself in the mirror. He looked awful, eyes red and cheeks swollen. He looked back at his suit, the white balloon flower contrasting against his own yellow suit.

“Bokuto!!! I can’t get married today!” Terushima shouted at Bokuto. “It’s too early. Will Daishou even want to marry me? I don’t know anymore!”

“Calm down, Yuuji. It’s gonna be fine,” Bokuto said.

Terushima paused for a couple of seconds, then shouted. “Hey, Kou? Can we get some fertilizer, more offense for the CIA, and traps? I need to keep Daishou safe!” He looked determined to keep his love safe.

“Sure…?” Bokuto said, confused.

“Now, let’s get me into my suit!” Terushima shouted, suddenly wanting to get married.

—

“So, what would happen if I didn't show up to my own wedding, Keiji?” Daishou Suguru, the so called ‘bride’ of Terushima said. He had green hair with brown roots, and a sly face that made you question why you were speaking with him. “I could just stay with Hebi the whole time.”  
Hebi, a snake, purred lightly at them thought. Akaashi, didn't though.

“You'd be standing up Terushima-san, Suguru,” Akaashi calmly spoke, filing his already perfectly manicured nails for effect.

“You're not helping, Akaashi. I wish Ushijima was here to help me,” Daishou sighed, looking out of the window. He was already dressed and everything. He was supposed to walk down the  
aisle in about a minute, but seeing as he was having second thoughts, Akaashi thought this would take forever.

“Suguru, I need to walk you down the aisle now. It's time.”

—

At first, all Terushima saw was green and yellow. But then, his vision cleared, and there he saw the love of his life walking towards him. He was dressed in a nice, green suit, with the same exact flower as him. Endless love, Terushima thought. I'll never stop loving him.

Soon, Daishou reached Terushima. Daishou let go of Akaashi, and grabbed Terushima’s hand, encasing it with his own.

“I love you,” Terushima whispered to Daishou, a longing look in his eye.

“I love you, too,” Daishou spoke back, all the second thoughts washing away inside his head.

“Dearly beloved,” The priest spoke. “We are gathered here today to join Terushima Yuuji and Daishou Suguru in holy matrimony…”

As the priest babbled on about loving each other through sickness and health, the soon to be married couple looked each other in the eyes. Complete adoration is what each of them felt. They never wanted this to end, no. This was the ultimate stage in life. This was their unification. This was the beginning of their endless love.

“Do you, Terushima Yuuji, take Daishou Suguru, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest’s voice came back into play.

“I do,” Terushima spoke softly, but loud enough for the whole church to hear.

“And do you, Daishou Suguru, take Terushima Yuuji, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do,” Daishou whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

“And by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom,” The priest smiled at the newly wedded couple.

Both Daishou and Terushima met in the middle, sharing their first kiss as a newly wedded couple. Sobbing from Bokuto was drowned out, until the only thing the other heard was each other's thoughts. This was the beginning of their endless life together.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for this
> 
> also i forgot to italicize something but i don't want to fix it


End file.
